I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data display systems and more particularly to systems for displaying data in various formats for preselectable lengths of time.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of multi-format data displays are well known in the art and many have been in use for quite some time. Representative of such displays include those having cathode-ray tubes for displaying selected data in selectable formats, hard copy printers, which also can display requested data in selectable formats, and customized displays developed for particular applications. These prior art multiple format displays have at least one common bond in that they are usually complex and expensive.
In addition to being complex and expensive, many have sophisticated interface requirements in order to be able to communicate with equipment which is providing the raw data to the display. In these prior art devices, it is usually necessary to make a trade-off between expensive and versatility of the display. For instance, one might be able to obtain a relatively inexpensive display, for example a digital clock display; however, this type of display is inflexible in that it is specifically limited to that particular format. At the other end of the spectrum, there are complex cathode-ray tube (CRT) data terminals which contain their own sophisticated control equipment and which are capable of displaying data in a multitude of formats, for various time durations, all of which are selectable by the data source equipment, stored programs, and/or the display operator. Intermediate these extremes are those terminals, which require extensive control from the logic system whose data is being displayed in order to vary the format and display time. Although these latter terminals are not as expensive and complex as the aforementioned CRT terminals, they require extensive external control and relatively complex interface communications in many cases.
Therefore, a need exists for an inexpensive display which is capable of displaying data in various formats and for various lengths of time. In addition, a need exists for a display which is capable of accepting data in different formats and reformating this data to the desired display format.